


Sabrina AU

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU where everyone knows about magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: What if Edward Spellman didn't sign his daughter's name to marry Diane? What if he exposed the existence of magic to mortals? How would the town look then? (I couldn't think of another title.)





	Sabrina AU

Sabrina stopped by her locker before heading to Geometry. She sighed at her calendar. He birthday was coming up and everyone was talking about it. She was excited too, but it was still tiring.

She finished up at her locker and want to class. Ass son as she walked in, Mr. Rose spoke.

"Miss Spellman, I thought you were in Sacred Geometry now."

"That's not until after All Hallow's Eve, Mr. Rose."

"My mistake. Please take your seat."

Sabrina sometimes wished her father didn't reveal the existence of magic. Then no one would ask her about magic or some of their rituals or to see them. But, if no one knew, she would have to say goodbye to everyone.

_Everything has a price_ _._

The first lesson every witch and warlock learns. But right now was not a witch lesson. It was a human lesson.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I know you already said no, but I really want to be there for your Dark Baptism."

"Harvey, you should know that our biggest rule is 'no mortals' and we can never break it. Something about the order and balance of existence being thrown into chaos."

"I just wanted to say it one last time before I offered to walk you to the Night Hall everyday. And maybe wait at your house for after the ritual?"

Sabrina chuckles. "That sounds great. But don't touch Aunt Hilda's stuff. Touch the wrong thing and who knows what'll happen."

"Ambrose will be there, right? I'm sure he'll make sure I don't do anything. Or at least know how to reverse it."

Sabrina stopped them. "Do you want to see a place that's special to me?" She ran into the forest for Harvey to chase after.

"You better not be leading me to my death. I'd offer my blood if you just ask!" He joked.

"Trust me," Sabrina turned to him when they got to a clearing, "if I was your blood, you would know. But that's not what this is. This is where I was born. My mother was brought here and a special birthing ritual was done. It was an apology for my father."

"Are you sure you want me here? This seems a little too special for a 'mere mortal' like me."

"Actually, there's another reason I brought you here. When my mother was on her deathbed, I promised her I would bring my boyfriend to my birth spot before I signed my name. Someone I was sure I would be happy with for the rest of my life."

Harvey paused for a moment before looking around.

"Wait, do you mean...Are you proposing?"

"No, not yet. But I do want to be with you when we're older. After college at least."

Harvey smiled. He loved Sabrina and didn't care that she was half witch. She helped him through everything and used magic as a last resort. She was going to be next in charge of the Church of Night and he knew it. 

"Let's get going. I don't want your Aunt Zelda to freak out."

"They don't care about what your family did for the mines. You were the one who came up with the way better deal. No one's allowed to hurt you anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning, I wrote in that Billy kid and he was so transphobic that I didn't feel comfortable with it at all. Even if he was going to be cursed to wear a dress for a while. So this was written within 4 hours.


End file.
